


Under The Mistletoe

by your_taxidermy



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sebaciel Advent Calender 2017, love my boys, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 05:04:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13000461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_taxidermy/pseuds/your_taxidermy
Summary: I'm happy to be apart of an amazing event hosted by my great friends of the Sebaciel fandom <3Thank you to all who read and please have a very very merry Christmas and wonderful holidays





	Under The Mistletoe

Winter was quite a time for the Phantomhive manor. Snow sweeping, playing while cleaning, hot cocoa, and kissing under the mistletoe. While Ciel relaxed in his office, and by relaxing, he was throwing old papers into the fire to be turned into ash and fuel to keep him warm. Sebastian was in the middle of making him a cherry cake and a cup of well-deserved tea. The servants had finished their chores, all they had to do was play in the snow and invite Sebastian for a snowball war. He won every time, of course. If no blood was spilled, where was the fun… right? Or did Bard just have a different way of playing? **  
**

“Good afternoon, my lord. Are you well?”

“Yes, I’m fine. Did you bring my tea?”

“Of course, my lord. And something else…”  A cat-like grin formed on his lips. He rolled the cart over to the earl, placing the tea and cake on his desk. He reached into his coat pocket, pulling out a mistletoe. “Really?” Ciel chuckled, a grin taking over his own face. “It’s a tradition, no?” The butler chimed, placing it on the wood. “May I raise it?” The demon asked, his smile forming a mischievous smirk. “ _When in Rome…_ ” Ciel started, leaning over the desk to reach the latter. “ _Do as the Romans do_ ,” Sebastian finished, tasting the earl’s sweet lips. They lingered, savoring the sweet taste of each other. Ciel smiled onto his lips, gently biting the demon’s bottom lip. “Wanting more?” Sebastian whispered, breaking the kiss for only a moment. Ciel climbed over the desk, making sure he didn’t knock the tea and cake onto the floor.

Sebastian picked him up, feeling his thin legs wrap around him. His feet linked around each other as he clung to the butler, peppering his pale cheeks with kisses. “My lord,” Sebastian started, a smile forming on his lips. “Shh, you damned demon.” Ciel hushed him with a kiss sinking into his mouth. As sly as Ciel was, he’d  _never_ match Sebastian. Sebastian ran his tongue over the lord’s bottom lip, his eyes still glued to the icy blue eye looking up at him. A warm gasp escaped Ciel’s lungs, giving the butler the perfect chance to slip his tongue into his mouth. “Mhm!” Ciel protested before he realized what the butler had in mind. He relaxed under the kiss, his own mouth going to work. Sebastian grinned against his lips, slowly pulling away, his lips slightly swollen. “Young Master, I shall give you more tonight? A mistletoe is  _only_  meant for a kiss.” He placed the boy down on his feet, watching his plump cheeks grow rose red.

Ciel huffed, looking outside to see the servants waving to him from the front. “Would you like to go out? The snow looks deep enough to play in.” A faint smile was drawn over Ciel’s milky face. “Of course, young master. Perhaps we could have a snowball fight?” Sebastian inquired, his dark brows lifting in amusement. “Are you suggesting a challenge?” Ciel jested, crossing his arms over his small chest. “Only if you’re suggesting it.” He grinned, his narrow cheeks becoming plump as he smiled. “Hmph. Fine. But you will play fair.” Ciel ordered, knowing the demon had so many tricks up his sleeves.

“Of course, Sir.”

The little king was changed into warmer clothes, sheepskin gloves to protect his delicate and ever so dainty fingers. “Are you ready, my lord? I’m sure the others are so delighted to see you.” Sebastian tightened the scarf around Ciel’s neck, placing a peck on his cheek.

The two made their way outside, seeing the rest of the crew throwing snow at each other. “Alright, listen up, you lot. The young master has requested we have a snowball fight. We will have two teams, Master and I, and of course, you three all together. Are we ready?” The crew nodded and seconds later, snow was flying all over. Sebastian threw the snowballs back at the lot, finding no need to craft his own. Ciel looked happy, for once, a smiling consuming his sweet face, laughter escaping his lips. He wasn’t the earl anymore, the king of the board, or a businessman. He was just… a child.

As a ball of soft ice was thrown at him, the butler darted to remove him from harm’s way. “Sebas-” he was cut off by the dash of cold air that hit his face, moving so fast through the air. He looked over at Sebastian to see him grinning. He landed on his feet and placed the boy into the snow. The others trotted over, out of breath, their chests sore and tender from the intensive running. “Sebastian won, like usual!” Finny laughed, not caring about who won or lost. “Prepare a hot bath for the young master, if you could, everyone. We will meet you shortly.”

Once they were alone in the snow, Ciel chuckled to himself. “Sly as ever, you’d never let me lose, would you?”

“Of course not.” The two started trekking back to the manor. The earl’s foot slipped on the sheet of slippery ice under the snow. As he fell back, Sebastian caught his wrist and slid his free hand under his back. It was like a dance, a demon, and his doll.

The snow fell on Ciel’s face, his cheeks red and rosy from the bitter cold. But Sebastian couldn’t deny he looked stunning under the dim sunlight against the snow. “You look dashing, my lord.” Sebastian leaned down to give the earl another kiss on his now chapped lips, the warm exhales from his nostrils warming the boy’s skin. It was tender, for once. Sebastian pulled the earl up and twirled him under his arm, hearing a chuckle escape his lips. “I suppose I could say I love you, Sebastian.” The earl spoke.

“And I love you, my lord.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm happy to be apart of an amazing event hosted by my great friends of the Sebaciel fandom <3  
> Thank you to all who read and please have a very very merry Christmas and wonderful holidays


End file.
